The Search For Her Happiness
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Illéa is in for a shock when Crowned Heir Kerttu abdicates the throne and ask for her own Selection. But instead of 35 guys living in the Palace it will be 35 girls. In hopes of finding a love like her parents and grandparents, Kerttu enters this process willingly and excitingly, not knowing what truly awaits her. SYOC Open (3/35).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, and welcome to The Search For Her Happiness. After finally finishing The Heir, and reading Selection SYOC fanfics, I decided to make my own. The SYOC is already on my profile. So this is slightly AU, with America dying for the heart attack and Eadlyn having twins, insteadof of just Kerttu. This is my take of Kerttu Koskinen and I hope that everybody enjoys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

I woke up with the thought that today was going to be the day I'll tell Mom and Dad. No more hold ups or excuses, it's time they knew what the crown heir of the Illéa's Throne was. I, Kerttu Schreave—Koskinen, was a lesbian and I was no longer going to hide my sexuality. I think that Illéa deserved to know that much. Vivian, my maid, and best friend helped me out of bed and chose a dress best suited for the news.

"Are you sure, you're going to tell them this time?" Vivian teased.

"Of course, I am! Honestly, this little faith you have in me is breaking my heart!" I pretended to look hurt (which I was, just a little bit . . . not really).

Vivian laughed and shook her head. "Hmm . . . what about a brightly colored dress?"

"You're a genius."

Vivian smiled as she went through my closet, and pulled out a short dress with brightly fused colors of purple, orange, yellow, and white (yes white can be bright). I accepted it giddily before asking for matching shoes.

This announcement was going to epic, I could just feel it. It had to over breakfast, there was no other way. Mom wasn't busy during breakfast or dinner, and there was no way I was going to wait until dinner. Me admitting that I'm gay need to be delivered like a Christmas morning present.

"I going to have my hair curled to one side, sounds good?" I asked, tilting my head ever so slightly.

"You will look gorgeous as always, Your Highness."

"Thank you, I try to be."

Once I looked the part of a person coming out of the closet fabulously, I might add, I headed to down to the dining room. Inside my parents and siblings were already sited. Which was good, there was no need to wait for anybody. Sure my twin sister, Veronica, knew and Dunstan had a sneaking suspicion but besides that Ileana and Theodore also didn't have a clue. Oh, how I love reactions. This was going to be fun.

"How nice of you to join us, sis," Veronica said, as she ate some of her Sunnyside Up eggs (EW, by the way).

"Why thank you, Ronica, I couldn't possibly miss breakfast time with family."

"Bummer, I was really hoping that you eat in your room." Ileana joined in, stealing toast off of Theodore's plate.

"Hey!" He cried, glaring at her as she gave him an innocent smile.

"You look nice, dear." Mom said looking at my pretty gay dress. "What's the occasion?"

I looked down at my outfit shock and shrugged my shoulders. "Oh, this old thing? Well, I plan to tell the most exciting news."

"Well, do tell," Dad said, and I laughed, shaking my head.

"Oh, dad, not now on an empty stomach! Do you not know how these things work?"

He smiled at me and shook his head too. "What are we going to do with you, Ker?"

"What can we do with her? Getting rid of her is not an option." Dunstan grumbled.

Or was it?

If everyone in Illéa knew I was gay, then they would know that me birthing out the rightful heir to the throne was nonexistent, which would be I would have to abdicated the throne. It would go to Veronica, and I always thought that Queen Veronica had a nice ring to it unlike Queen Kerttu (which is pronounced Care-Two. Thanks, Mom and Dad for the ridiculous name). This announcement was just getting better and better. Being gay was having more and more benefits.

Once I ate my bacon, eggs, grits, and this _wonderful_ thing called _Korvapuusti_ , I turned my attention to my family and gave them a big smile.

"Is everybody ready for this wonderful news?" I asked eagerly, clapping my hands together.

"Oh, yes, Ker absolutely dying over here," Ileana said rolling her eyes as she grabbed her glass of orange to drink from.

"Great to hear, Sis! You guys, I'm gay!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air and I wore the biggest smile.

Their. Reaction. Was. _Priceless._

Ileana choked on her orange juice; she hit her chest several times as her eyes began to water at the sudden intake. Theodore turned to me with wide eyes and went a little pale; I was slightly worried that my brother would've fainted. Dad had a calmer reaction to it, simply raising his eyebrows in surprise. The only thing that had me completely concerned was the fact that mother looked like she was about to have a heart attack, and I knew that on her mother's side they all have heart conditions. My smile left my face slightly but that was until Dunstan finally responded.

"I _knew it!"_

I'm sorry, I couldn't help. I immediately busted out laughing, tears filled my blue eyes and there was this ache in my stomach. Count on Dunstan to be the accidental comical relief.

"I beg your pardon?" Ileana gasped.

"You have to be kidding," Theodore moaned rubbing his head.

"No, actually, for once, Kerttu is very serious," Veronica said very calmly, as she ran a hand through her dark hair. "She's been trying for at least a year now, to tell you all. I should have known that it would be this dramatic."

I scoffed, placing a hand over my heart. "Ronica, you wound me."

"I try my very best."

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Dad asked as he grabbed Mom's hand and ran his thumb over it to soothe her.

I shrugged looking at my beautiful 'coming out' dress. "Nerves, I suppose. Let them get the better of me, causing me to chicken out. I'm just sick of keeping it a secret, and I thought that my country and family should know and not be completely blindsided."

"Believe me, Ker, I was very much blindsided." Mom said, and I smiled at her sheepishly.

"How could you do this to me?!" Theodore demanded. "If you come out, there definitely won't be any girls for me!"

We all laughed, the tension gone, and I smiled at Theo mischievously. "I can't help that I'm more gorgeous than you."

"You can always put a bag over your head."

"I wouldn't dare rob my people of my beautiful face."

"They could always have Veronica's."

I narrowed my eyes at my brother and I tried and failed, to stop the smile from forming on my face. " _Touché."_

"But this leads on to a very interesting question," Ileana said. "Does that mean Kerttu will have to abdicate the throne? Her sexuality will certainly stop Illéa from having an heir."

"We can always give the crown to me," Dunstan said, offhandedly.

"The throne would go to Veronica, you dimwit," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hold on now, who said anything about abdicating the throne?" Mom asked.

"Well, it only makes sense mom, I can't provide the country with an heir because I'm gay. Abdicating the throne makes perfect sense, it will go to Veronica, who is perfectly straight, and she will be Queen and Theo won't have to worry about all the girls being taken from him. It's a genius plan!" I exclaimed at the end, stealing Veronica's bacon.

"You think you're clever, don't you sweetie."

"This is a trick question isn't it?"

"I'm just saying that this is a bit convenient, and well-planned way of not being the Queen you were trained to be." My mother said with slight suspicion. "You're not saying that you're gay as a cover up is you?"

"What?! No! Mother, I'm 100% gay. Not make anything up about that, if you want me to prove to you, that could be—"

"I don't think that's necessary," Ileana said quickly. "With the way your mind works, everyone at this table will be scared for life."

"Oh, how would you know? I didn't even finish the sentence."

"We're all going have to agree with Ileana on this one," Veronica said.

I rolled my eyes; my family could be a bunch of pansies sometimes. Mom looked down at her watch and began to get ready to leave for her very busy day.

"If that's all, then I better get going." She said as she rose from her seat.

"Actually, there's one more thing," I said with a small smile.

"Dear god, next thing that comes out her mouth will be about abortions," Theo said.

"That's not funny," Ileana said.

"It can be if you're open to all types of humor."

"What is it, sweetie?" Mom asked.

This one was one that I was nervous about but if I could blurt out that I was gay, I could do this too, a piece of cake, a walk in the park.

"Mom, I want my own Selection."

"WHAT?!"

Wasn't I just full of surprises?

"Your own Selection? You're asking for your own Selection?" Mom repeated in disbelief.

"Nobody has _asked_ for their own Selection, have you lost it, Ker?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know, have I, Ronica? You're my twin after all."

"That doesn't make me a mind reader!"

"It should."

"Girls!" Mom said in a loud voice. "Kerttu are you sure? Veronica is right; no ruler of Illéa willingly had a Selection."

I gave my family a big smile and shrugged. "But I won't be the ruler of Illea, Veronica will! It will be a Selection Special, something for the people of Illéa to watch and be entertained by. The people love it when they think that get an inside of what the monarch does, and I can find somebody that I love and have the same you and dad have, the same thing that grandpa and grandma had."

"You can't deny that logic dear," Dad said. "If she wants a Selection, then she shall get her Selection."

Mom nodded her head slowly, processing everything that had been said to her. This wasn't a bad idea at all; everybody was in a win-win situation. I would announce on _The Report_ that I was gay and I wanted my own Selection, not only that but I will be abdicating the throne giving to my trustworthy twin, Veronica. The people would get two Selections in one lifetime. It would also ease the worry of the people over the fact that there was a civil war in Pakindia. The people that were once Pakistan wanted their freedom from those that was Indian but they weren't just going to give that up without a fight.

Both sides have asked for help from all countries. Pakistan has asked for our help while India has asked helped from the newly united Swahili Africa. So far no one has gone to help one of the fighting sides, fearing that another World War would happen. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that and there was a better solution than war. It couldn't necessarily hurt India to let Pakistan have its independence. Right?

"I suppose, you're right." Mom said slowly, nodding her head. "Fine, I will allow this to happen, seeing as I can't see anything wrong with that. We will announce the Selection next week and not this week, think of this as a head start of such. I will need to form a Selection Council for you and have decorators here to designs the rooms and—I need to give you a schedule."

I resisted a groan; I hated Mom's stupid schedules. Why couldn't we do this on the whim and hope that all 35 girls will be okay with how things were? Like honestly, how hard could it be to please them? I am the princess, the once crowned heir of Illéa, gorgeous, a great sense of humor, and not to mention the fact that I'm the most awesome person in the world!

What people would deem stressful is my paradise. 35, hopefully, gorgeous young women, what more could a straight guy or lesbian girl could ask for?

So, I'll admit that I was tuning mother out and was just numbingly nodding to everything that she was saying and hoping that she wouldn't notice. The last thing I need was for her to slide in a ridiculous comment about doing a chore or helping her out with international affairs. After today, I wouldn't have to worry about being the queen of Illéa. That's when a lightbulb when off in my head.

After today, I wouldn't have to worry about being the Queen.

I wouldn't have to be worried about being the Queen.

I was no long the Future Queen of Illéa!

Holy shit, how could that finally be registering?!

This was the greatest thing in my life. I could do so much more now! I—I could—

"Ker, darling, you haven't listened to a word I've said, have you." Mom said accusingly.

"Of course, I've done, you're going to give me a schedule on everything that I need to do."

My siblings laughed and dad even allowed a small smile. My mom rolled her eyes before she nodded.

"I suppose you got me there, I'll have Neena send it to you." Mom said, then she was gone, her little notebook in her hand.

"I should get going too, being the Prince Consort is equally as busy as the Queen," Dad said, getting up from his spot as well, leaving just me and my siblings.

"Alright, who wants to help me get ready for the Selection?"

Honestly, I have never seen my siblings leave the room so quickly before, Theodore had dropped his other toast in high speed, and Ileana practically rolled out of her seat. Only Veronica stayed and I didn't expect anything different, she was my twin, of course, she would help me out with anything I needed.

"Mom should be sending the list of things we need to do and times to do them, in the mean time how about we go to the stables? It's been awhile since we rode Hera and Isis."

"You know, we would name our horses after the Greek and Egyptian goddesses that were Queens," I said with a smile.

"I honestly don't see a problem in that."

I laughed. "Me neither."

Veronica finished her orange juice before she got up from the table along with me; she looked me up and down once and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, I'm wearing this to ride! It's a beautiful dress that I will not destroy, I'll go and change. You should too, by the way, that outfit is way too formal, and who were you expecting?"

"I swear that your mind is a one-way track thing. All you think about is girls, are you sure you're not a boy?"

We were heading out of the dining room and upstairs to our bedrooms.

"Well, I don't think so, you see I was born with boobs and a vagina, and once a month I have a very annoying thing called a period. If I'm a boy, I think I'm in trouble."

Veronica laughed and playfully pushed me to the side. "This is all so bizarre; these next two weeks will be insane. How are we going to do it all?"

"By winging it, of course!" I exclaimed, rushing back to my room. "Meet you outside, Ronica!"

* * *

I wore riding brown pants and a nice-fitting green camouflage shirt with my favorite brown riding boots, and my hair was in a high ponytail. I wore a little lipstick and eyeliner just in case. From a very early age, Your Majesty, Queen Eadlyn told all her children to always look their best even if it's a hot mess. At least it will be a very fabulous hot mess.

As I walked downstairs and head towards the stables, I could barely contain my excitement at having the Palace filled with noise and girls. It would be different from Christmas and the Annual Peace of the World, and instead of Royalty catching up with personal lives, there will be girls that will fill these halls that were interested in me. Or I very well hoped so. Instead of running into the staff of visiting families, I will run into girls from different provinces and backgrounds. Girls with different dreams and personality, from a broken family or a dysfunctional one. I remembered mother once saying that there was a Sweden boy in her Selection and in Grandma America's Selection a girl that had ties with New Asia. My adventure was just about to begin and I couldn't wait to see what it had in store for me.

Veronica was already then waiting for me and she had the complete opposite of what I had on. She had black riding pant on and a camouflage blue shirt on with black boots. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore dark red lipstick. I'm beginning to think that Veronica sends her maid, Holly, over to my room to see what I was wearing, so we wouldn't have the same thing on.

"Ready?" Veronica asked as she began hoisting herself up onto of Isis.

"Yup."

Once I got onto of my horse, we set off. There was once a time where we would have needed guards with us, in case of assassination and such but when you are as sneaky as me and Veronica, you can get away with such things, just as long as we weren't gone for too long for anybody to notice.

"I can't believe that you're going through with this. A willing Selection, who would have ever thought that, would happen. A Selection only happens as a distraction from something that is making the people worried."

"I think this civil war that Pakindia is having is concerning to the citizens of Illéa, they feel as if there's another World War coming. This can really ease any nerves that they have."

"May, I ask a question?" Veronica asked after a moment silence.

"As long as it's not ridiculous."

"Why give up the throne? Surely there's a way for you to still have your happiness and care for the people of Illéa."

I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what to say. "I dunno Veronica; it feels like I have to choose between being gay or being the Queen. And in reality, I don't want to. As much as I think it and joke about it, I actually do like the idea of being Queen and able to help my people, but I still want to keep a part of me as well."

"But you will also give up the other half of you if you give up the throne."

I sighed loudly before forcing a smile. "Life sucks sometimes."


	2. Chapter 2

**SYOC will close on March 6.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Siblings were annoying all the time. They irked your nerves and did the 'but I'm not touching you' bullshit. Then there were those rare moments where you're glad you had them. When me and Veronica came back from our little ride, I was met with a very long list of things to do. Leave it to my mother to not make this easy. We had to do food tasting, room decorating, paperwork, and putting people on the Selection Council, meeting with the Council, and unnecessarily preparing speeches on letting the people of Illéa about what will be happening the next few months. Veronica volunteered to help me with the Selection Council; Theodore agreed to help me with the food tasting; Ileana was completely taking over room decorating, something that she loved doing; and Dunstan said that he would help me go through the paperwork. The only things that I had to do by myself was to meet with the Council and prepare speeches. What would have been overwhelming became bearable.

"We should start with the easy stuff first," Veronica suggested.

"But we will be going out of mom's order." Ileana pointed out.

"Do you want to spend forever working this out?" Theodore asked.

"No."

"Okay then, being out of order won't hurt."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the list. My siblings and I were scrawled all over my bed, looking at our list to-do.

"Making speeches will be easy." Dunstan said.

"Then selecting people for the Selection Council."

Theodore laughed.

"What's so funny, Theodore?" Ileana asked, rolling her eyes.

"Selecting people for the Selection Council."

"That's not funny at all."

"You're so weird, Theo." I said. "Now back to everything at hand. First the speeches, then the selecting people for the Selection Council, next food tasting, room decorating, paperwork, and by then we will be done in time for me to go to that meeting with the Council."

"Sounds like a tiring plan."

"With the five of us, it should be fun." Theodore shrugged.

"Not the speeches though, they have to sound professional." Dunstan said.

"How does this sound? _Good Evening Illéa, I would first off like to say that I have come to the decision to abdicate the throne—_

"You can't use abdicate that way," Dunstan interrupted.

"Says who?"

"The English language."

I narrowed my eyes slightly. " _I have come to the decision to ABDICATE THE THRONE—_

Everyone besides Dunstan laughed at this and I had to fight back a smile.

"— _as I do not see there being a compromise. For years I had this kept this secret from you and from my family and I thought that it was only right that I told everyone. People of Illéa, I am gay. As I have had discussed with my family, there was just no way I could give birth to a legitimate child to claim the throne once the time comes, and an adopted child is out of the question. So I was left with an alternative that I did not want. To be unhappy with a husband and do right by Illéa or to be happy with my partner, my wife, without the throne. But do not worry my fellow Illéans, my twin sister; my better half will assume the role of being the future Queen. I hope that you will allow this smooth transition to happen peacefully. This is not against my will and I would like to make this very clear that I'm not running away from my responsibilities. I was born to shape Illéa to the best of my abilities and to care for every individual of Illéa. I still care for all the Sons and Daughters of Illéa and I hope that everybody knows that. Which leads me on to say is that I have decided to have my own Selection. It worked for my parents and grandparents and I want to have the same love that I see and witness every day. So please Daughters of Illéa and members of the LBGTQ community submit your forms, in hopes that you could be the One that I have been waited for."_

"I forgot what a natural you are a speeches," Veronica sighed, as she wrote down the last words of my speech. "You're coming up with all of mine once I become Queen."

"Of course, sis can't leave you in the total dark."

"Hey, Ker, are you sure you want to abdicate the throne?" Ileana asked suddenly. "Surely there is a way around it."

"Think that Veronica is going to do a poor job over here?" I joked.

Ileana shook her head, a small smile forming on her face. "No, it's just that when mom named you crowned heir of Illéa, you were pretty excited and Veronica looked relived. That really couldn't have changed overnight could it?"

I glanced over at Veronica who looked down at her hands, playing with the ends of my blanket and I felt like an idiot. Without much thought I had gave Veronica the responsibilities of being Queen. There had been plenty of times where Veronica repeatedly told me how glad she was that I was Queen, and that she could forever be the Queen's Twin. Not once had I gave a scenario where I wouldn't become Queen and would have to hand down the throne to her. We never had really thought about that possibility of me giving up the throne or something as simple as me dying without an heir and her being the next in line. We were both happy with the roles that we were given and now that Ileana pointed it out, I wondered if I was being selfish.

I frowned slightly and shrugged. "Maybe I shouldn't tell the world that I'm abdicating the throne, not yet anyways maybe there's something in the laws that can be overlooked or I can at least find a loophole in. Maybe if Theo or Dunstan is willing to give a sperm—"

"Sis, it's nice of you to consider but it's a no." Theodore said immediately. "It would be too weird."

"And I don't like you enough, to do that." Dunstan added and I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him.

"Thanks for that asshat."

"We should get going, if we want to finish this list before your meeting." Veronica said quickly before Dunstan could say a word.

"Can we do room decorating later? That takes literally the whole day if you want to do it right." Ileana said.

"Alright my little artist, let's head to the kitchens!" I said, hopping off my bed.

That was enough to get my siblings off my bed and to follow right behind me. If it's nothing that we loved more was sneaking off into the kitchens to be spoiled rotted by the Head Chief Ryan Vixen. A gorgeous man with a bright smile, blue eyes, a beard, and dark blond hair and also Veronica and Ileana as a _huge_ crush on him, honestly it's hilarious to watch them fight over him. He cooked great food and always sneaked us cookies and cupcakes if we plead hard enough. When we were younger, we had even asked if he could teach us how to cook but he had made us ask our mom. Luckily she said yes and now we know how to make basic foods just case we needed to.

As usually the kitchens were bustling with activities as they prepared for our lunch and even our dinner. Ryan was found in near a group of cooks as they went over food selections. I wondered briefly if planning the Selected's food two weeks in advance was slightly ridiculous but if mother didn't think so, maybe I shouldn't worry about it too much either. We walked up to him and I had the honors of tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around and gave us a big smile causing Veronica and Ileana to blush.

"Well if it isn't my most devoted fans—"

"And admirers," Theodore added under his breath, causing Veronica to elbow him 'politely'.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, not hearing a word that Theo said.

"It's a secret," I whispered excitedly. "Come here and I will tell you."

He raised an eyebrow and leaned close as I whispered into his ear. "I'm having a Selection!"

He blinked once in surprise, tilting his head at me. "This is not a joke?"

"I wouldn't dare tell one so big, and honestly Ryan, I'm excited about it."

He smiled at me. "How lucky these boys are—

Theodore laughed. "You don't know, Ryan? Kerttu's gay, these _girls_ are very lucky to meet our silly big sister."

"I'm not silly, I'm a professional." I said haughty as I stuck up my nose.

"Sure and I'm Satan." Dunstan snorted.

"Well that is very likely."

Veronica laughed loudly before covering her mouth, embarrassed that Ryan seen that. It was really ridiculous how ladylike and girly Veronica became when she was around Ryan, smiling when she thought it was appropriated and flirting when she was obviously very terrible at it. I found it amusing and I tease her about it constantly which she always responded by pushing me away.

"So when will this Selection happen?"

"I will officially announce it next week and the process usually takes a week. So two weeks from this Friday. To be honest, I'm a little nervous."

"As you should be, out of those 35 girls is somebody that you will the rest of your life with and you will love her wholeheartedly."

"So you believe in soulmates?" Ileana asked causing Theodore to snigger.

She very discreetly stomped on his foot.

Ryan smiled and shrugged. "In a way, yes, I do think that everyone is meant to be someone, whoever that is."

I smiled back and nod. "Yeah, that sounds good. By the way it leads to my reason on being here. Mother thought that it was a great idea to start setting up for the Selection, the food, rooms, and whatever else I have to do."

"Well, what are you requesting, Your Highness?" He asked.

"I was thinking with two weeks, we might be able to pull this off."

"And what are we pulling off?"

"I was thinking that, on the first day, we should have 35 different dishes for the girls since they all come from different provinces. It will show that I care and maybe cure any homesickness they might have. Once I finish with all the things that mother wants me to do, I'll pitch in with anything you need me to, to make this happen."

"That isn't necessary, Ker, I can do this all myself with help with a few cooks."

I shook my head. "Not only do I feel highly uncomfortable with you doing these two weeks before the Selection, I want the girls to know that I had a hand in this. What better way to learn about the provinces than through food?"

"I can come up with a lot of things." Dunstan spoke up.

"But nobody asked." I said. "The point is I want to be completely involved in the process of the Selection, even if it's time consuming. I will do whatever it takes to find the One."

"See?" Ryan said with a big smile. "These girls will be lucky to have you."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Once Ryan and I had decided when would be the perfect time for me to help with the dishes, I dragged my siblings to the Sun Room. We sat around the table that looked out into the garden and a piece of paper and pen were in the center of the table. It was currently blank and we were brainstorming who could all be on the Selection Council. I agreed that the minimum should be four and the maximum should be seven. Naturally, Veronica was part of the Council and Ileana volunteered to apart of it. Dunstan and Theodore came up with terrible excuses as to why they couldn't on the Selection Council, and instead nominated our cousins, Victor Woodwork—Schreave and Evan Schreave. I considered and wondered if that was a completely bad idea since Evan took after Uncle Osten and loved to prank everything and everyone. The last thing I needed was 35 angry girls, one was already bad enough but two? That was really asking for trouble. I completely rejected the idea of Victor being part of my Selection Council since he's bit on a homophobic and it was just Theodore's attempt to be funny. I threatened to destroy Theodore's sword collection if he didn't take this seriously and suggested that I could put one of mom's former selected on the council, that way I can have an idea of what's going on.

This led me to suggest putting Aunt Marlee on the Council since she once was a Selected and I could even get to hear stories about Grandma America. She had died before I was born and mother and my uncles rarely tell stories about her, the times they do they've sort of trail off into memory lane and it always hurt me to see the pained expression on their face. I couldn't manage losing my mom at all. Whenever I think about it I can't help but hug my mother glad that I had her with me.

Now that Theodore had got the ball rolling when had my maximum seven: Veronica, Ileana, Aunt Marlee, Uncle Kile, Evan (with a little persuading), Una (My best friend), and Quinn (Veronica's best friend). I chose Evan because as Ileana and Theodore had pointed out he would be the comical relief, the untraditional side of things, not every girl is going to like walks in the garden or watching a movie. Una because she had experience with both boys and girls, and any insight that I needed, she would give willingly. Veronica chose Quinn because she would give creative and artistic ideas, she could help more when I want to do group dates and such. Though I don't like Quinn because when she's around, she hogs all of my sister's attention, I couldn't argue with Veronica's logic. It made sense.

Once we had moved on from that, we started to get through the paperwork that mother had given me. They were mostly about abdicating the throne and I was no longer sure if I wanted to do that. Veronica and Ileana had put enough doubt in my head for me to push the papers away from me, and forfeit a headache. My siblings thought nothing of it and hoped that I get better but my twin raised an eyebrow and I looked away from her questioning glaze. That conversation was better held at another time.

When I reached my room, Vivian was already there with hot tea at my bedside, leaving me to wonder how she knew. I took it quietly and sipped on it as my head was swarmed with thoughts and my heart filled with mixed emotions. It's true that when mother announced who would be the crowned heir to the throne, I was ecstatic to be the future Queen and Veronica was subtly relieved. We had talked about each other's chance of becoming the weeks before. Veronica didn't like being in public and in the center of attention but she wasn't necessarily shy. She hated to disappointing people and the fact that if she was Queen, and she had to make executive decisions on people's life and it could ultimately upset them, terrified her. Public speaking always has been Veronica's biggest fear, which is why I always did most of the talking during _The Report._ The more I thought about it, the more I felt like the worse sister ever. How could I give her the role of the Queen if she was absolutely terrified by it?

I groaned loudly as I place the tea cup on my dresser and flopped on the bed. This day started off as a great day that just gradually got worse. Before I could fully mop about this, the phone started to ring and I really felt the urge to throw my pillow at it. I just couldn't seem to get any peace around here.

"Hello?"

" _Bonjour cousine!"_ Adrien said happily.

" _Bonjour, cousin comment allez-vous?"_

 _"Très bien et toi?"_

"I've had better days."

"Ah, so I win this time, _oui?"_

I smiled a little bit, "yes, you win this time. Why you calling, shouldn't you be busy doing something?"

"I would say the same to you, cousin."

"Well, I was before I lied and said that I had a headache. Surprise, I'm doing a Selection."

"What's going on with Illéa?" Adrien asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I asked for this."

"You did _what?_ " He exclaimed in disbelief. "Nobody—"

"—has ever asked for a Selection, _I know._ I'm very aware that I'm making history but I have bigger news."

"I'm a little worried now, _perturbateur_."

" _Moi? Perturbateur? Non!"_ I said forfeiting innocence.

"Sure," Adrien said sarcastically. "What is it?"

"I'm gay and this is going to be a gay Selection."

"Just full of surprises aren't you?"

"Well, I try to be."

"I'm glad that I decided to check up on you. Now I won't find out like the rest of the world."

"Oh shit, you're right! Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut."

" _Hardy-Har-har_ , you think that you're funny?"

" _Hilarious."_

"As you said, _cousine,_ I have many things that I have to do and this was just y little break. Don't do anything too crazy, and if you do call and tell me all about it."

"Okay, I won't." I said with a laugh before I hung up.

I sighed contently and stared up at the sky. Next to Veronica, Adrien was my closest confidant. The three of us all grew up together causing terror wherever we went and our parents affectionately called us the Trio Terrors. Now that we are older and are about to take the most important positions in the world, we saw each other when we could: Christmas, New Years, Birthdays, Annual Peace of the World etc. I couldn't deny that I missed him. I sighed loudly and closed my eyes and thought:

 _Today is just like any other._


End file.
